Compras navideñas
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Draco olvidó comprar los regalos de navidad, así que hace una visita al callejón Diagon, ¿qué podría salir mal? Regalo para MayMurderer


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Regalo para MayMurderer

* * *

Cuando el rubio salió de la casa en la mañana, jamás pensó que ese día sería tan diferente a los demás. Estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon, envuelto en su bufanda verde, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, intentando encontrar los regalos para el día de Yule de última hora para sus amigos. Quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana por haberse olvidado del regalo de Pansy y conociéndola, iba a armar un alboroto como se presentara con las manos vacías. Blaise seguro que entendía y no tendría problemas si se lo entregaba un par de días después, pero con el frío que hacía ese invierno, decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

Entró a la tienda de túnicas y compró la más hermosa para su amiga, hizo envolver el obsequio y escribió un pequeño mensaje en el papel, indicando para quien era y de parte de quien. Repitió la operación en varias tiendas más, hasta que tuvo todos los regalos que necesitaba y unos más para él mismo, como recompensa por ese horrible día.

Justo cuando iba regresando al Caldero Chorreante para volver a su casa, alguien chocó con él, haciéndolo caer al piso y soltando los paquetes.

—¡Idiota!— exclamó el rubio.

—¿Malfoy?— preguntó el hombre con el que había chocado.

El corazón de Draco dio un brinco al escuchar la conocida voz y levantó la mirada, cruzándose con los ojos verdes de Potter. No articuló palabra por unos instantes, demasiado concentrado en examinar a su viejo enemigo de la escuela. Tenía unos paquetes en el suelo, probablemente eran regalos que también se le habían caído en ese accidente. Aún tenía la túnica de auror (con la cual se veía _muy_ bien) , así que probablemente acababa de salir del trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

—¿Comprado regalos?— preguntó Harry al ver que el rubio no contestaba.

—Siempre haciendo preguntas estúpidas Potter— masculló Draco mientras se levantaba y recogía los paquetes.

El moreno hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirar al rubio de reojo. Cuando Draco hizo ademán de irse, le posó la mano sobre el brazo y lo detuvo.

—Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla—al ver la ceja levantada de Malfoy, añadió —Como disculpa por tirar tus obsequios.

Tras pensarlo un poco, aceptó y ambos se encaminaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente y nadie pareció notarlos a ellos. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y Harry se levantó para pedir dos jarras de las bebidas. Cuando volvió a su asiento le pasó una a Malfoy y le dio un gran sorbo a la suya.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti, Malfoy?— preguntó el moreno rompiendo el hielo.

Draco rodó los ojos ante tan trivial conversación pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Jarra tras jarra fueron pasando por la mesa, cuando comenzaron a sentirse relajados ante la presencia del otro, cambiaron la cerveza de mantequilla por el whiskey de fuego.

—Creo que es hora de irme— comentó el rubio un poco achispado por la bebida.

—Ajá— replicó Harry mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa que el rubio no supo descifrar —Te acompaño.

Draco se encogió de hombros, ambos tomaron sus compras navideñas y después de pagar, el rubio se aferró al antebrazo de Harry y desapareció rumbo a su mansión. Aterrizaron justo frente a la puerta de entrada, trastabillando un poco.

—Ya llegamos— dijo con burla el rubio, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque Potter se abalanzó sobre él, estampando sus labios sobre los del rubio, besándole como si no hubiera mañana.

—Buenas noches _Draco_—susurró cuando se separó y desapareció en el acto, dejando al rubio con ganas de _mucho_ más.

oOoOo

El sonido de aparición de su elfo doméstico, lo sobresaltó. Se talló los ojos y lanzó rápidamente un tempus para ver qué hora era.

—¿Por qué diablos me despiertas tan temprano?— preguntó alterado al elfo —La reunión en casa de los Parkinson no empieza hasta dentro de dos horas.

—Amo Malfoy— comenzó el elfo haciendo una reverencia exagerada —Tiene visitas.

Extrañado, el rubio se levantó y sin molestarse en vestirse, bajó a la sala de estar solo con el pantalón del pijama. Quienquiera que lo despertara el día de Yule tan temprano, no merecía una bienvenida formal.

Se quedó inmóvil frente a las escaleras cuando reconoció a Harry sentado en el sofá, mirándolo intensamente. Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al darse cuenta que estaba medio desnudo frente a él, pero no pareció molestarle a Harry.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo?— preguntó Malfoy apuntando hacia el paquete que tenía el otro en las manos.

—No realmente— carraspeó Harry enrojeciendo y el rubio se dio cuenta que era uno de los regalos que había comprado para sus amigos.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia los paquetes que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesita de café. Se dio cuenta enseguida que se había equivocado al tomar los obsequios y había intercambiado uno la noche anterior. Le agradeció habérselo devuelto y después un incomodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Draco miró hacia sus manos mientras Harry cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro.

—Será mejor que vaya a prepararme— se excusó el rubio.

—Espera— exclamó Harry frenando su huída — Aún te debo un regalo.

Y al ver la sonrisa picara en el rostro del moreno, Draco supo que no llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta de Pansy, aunque _ese regalo_ era seguramente mejor que cualquier otro que pudieran darle sus amigos. Con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera escaleras arriba, deseoso de "desenvolver" a Potter.


End file.
